Los miedos de Rafael
by Emily Hates Humans
Summary: Hola...soy Chilena y en honor al Terremoto grado 8,2 que nos movió el suelo hace poco hago esta historia.
1. Chapter 1

Renuncia: Las tortugas no me pertenecen eso es obvio, lo que me pertenece es el contenido de la historia. Sin embargo, mis sentimientos siempre permanecerán con Raphael Hamato, desde los años 87 que le soy fiel a todas sus versiones.

Mis historias se basan en la serie del 2003 y en la de los años 87, de repente puedo mezclar personajes de ambas series en una que otra…

* * *

Eran las 21 horas de una fría noche de invierno, los muchachos se disponían cada uno a ir a sus habitaciones después de cenar. Donatello terminaba de chatear con una amiga de Alemania, Miguel Ángel acababa de apagar la consola de video juegos, Leonardo había terminado de limpiar sus catanas y Rafael aún golpeaba el saco para expulsar con ello toda la ira que tenía acumulada; cuando repentinamente, comenzó la tierra a moverse, a moverse de manera descendente y ascendente sin parar. Miguel Ángel gritó.

¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO? – Mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio.

Las cosas se caían de sus estantes. El laboratorio de Donatello comenzó a despedazarse. Los platos en la cocina comenzaron a caerse al suelo junto con las tazas, los vasos y todo lo que se podía quebrar.

El maestro Splinter salió de su habitación intentando calmar a sus hijos.

¡DE SEGURO ES EL TECNODROMO QUE QUIERE APARECERSE POR AQUÍ! – Miguel se puso en guardia, intentando no perder el equilibrio ya que el movimiento persistía.

Leonardo observaba atónito, como toda su guarida se venía abajo. Donatello se acercó al maestro para sentirse así más seguro y Rafael estaba muy quieto, demasiado quieto, observando cómo caía todo a su alrededor.

Tranquilos hijos míos, intenten mantener la calma y busquemos un sitio seguro. – Dijo Splinter intentando reunir a todos.

Leo intentó mantener la compostura ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya que, el Tecnodromo por ningún lado aparecía, sentía terror, sí, pero era el mayor y debía de proteger al resto.

Observó que, Miguel y Don seguían asustados al maestro, pero faltaba Rafael y eso fue lo que llamó su atención. Comenzó a buscarlo, mientras esquivaba todo lo que se le venía encima, y ya no eran tazas o platos de cerámica sino, bloquetas de cemento puro, lámparas y focos de vidrio.

¿Rafael, dónde estás? – Preguntó temeroso.

El movimiento telúrico persistía.

Rafael había quedado sin voz, el terror lo había paralizado, no podía comunicarse con su hermano por más que lo deseaba; hasta que se cortó la luz en toda la guarida y se escuchó la chillona voz de Miguel gritando.

¡LEO!

Pero Leonardo no podía ir con ellos hasta encontrar a Rafa, no, no podía abandonarlo.

¡¿Rafael, dime dónde estás?!

El movimiento telúrico había cesado pero las luces seguían apagadas. Tomó un encendedor desde la cocina, el que encontró por casualidad al afirmarse de las mesas y repisas y lo encendió, fue cuando encontró a Rafael escondido bajo la mesa y abrazado de una de sus patas, tiritando, en shock. Lo que más llamó su atención fue que el suelo estaba mojado… y el agua venía desde… su entrepierna.

Leonardo se inclinó y observó a Rafael compasivo.

Ya acabó…

La respiración de Rafael cada vez se sentía más agitada, sus ojos estaban enormemente abiertos, no podía soltar la pata de la mesa. Sus dientes se mantenían cada vez más apretados.

Tenemos que ir con los demás, la guarida está hecha un desastre…- Leo le brindó su mano derecha para que pudiera ir con él.

Rafael la miró pero no pudo soltarse de la pata de la mesa por más que lo deseaba. Tampoco podía emitir ni un sonido.

Al notarlo, Leonardo tomó la mano de su hermano la que estaba firmemente aferrada a la madera e intentó soltarlo de la mesa.

Vamos…confía en mí.

Cuando escuchó aquello y vio la gentil sonrisa que provenía de los labios de su hermano mayor, Rafa le cedió su mano. Se levantó sin fuerzas y con temor. Logró ponerse en pie cuando nuevamente comenzó el movimiento.

Ya sé hasta dónde tenemos que ir…sígueme por favor…

Rafael comenzó a entrar en pánico de nuevo, agarró a Leo con un abrazo pujante y escondió su cara en la cerviz de su hermano, paralizado de nuevo por el terror.

Al notarlo, Leo lo cogió por detrás y lo encaramo en su caparazón. Las luces se encendían y apagaban lo que ayudó a Leonardo a observar por dónde iban a ir, comenzó a saltar los obstáculos hasta poder llegar hacía donde estaban sus hermanos y padre.

En donde se refugiaban Miguel, Don y el Maestro, Miguel preguntó.

¡¿Si no es el Tecnodromo, qué carajos sucede?!

No tengo la menor idea…- Respondió Don igual de desorientado.

El movimiento de la Naturaleza…- Dijo el maestro Splinter.

¿Qué? – Preguntó Miguel mientras sentía que todo se movía de nuevo.

¿Cómo estarán Abril y Casey? – Preguntó Don.

Es una manifestación de malestar…en pocas palabras, hijos míos, lo que está ocurriendo es que la tierra se está manifestando, liberando súbitamente su energía por medio de las placas tectónicas y proviene desde el interior de la tierra.

¿Y va a parar?

Eso espero, Miguel…Eso espero…

Miguel miró con terror dentro de la oscuridad que los envolvía sin dejar de agarrar la mano de su padre.

Ojalá lleguen pronto Rafa y Leo…- Murmuró Donatello.

Mientras Leo y Rafa buscaban a sus hermanos, Rafa emitió sonido con histeria y ansiedad.

¿Por qué no se detiene, por qué no se detiene? – No dejó de abrazar a su hermano desde su caparazón.

Leo saltaba los escombros que los perjudicaban.

Tranquilo, ya va a pasar…también estoy asustado. Leonardo cortó con sus catanas un cable de electricidad que los estaba poniendo en riesgo y terminó por cortarse de nuevo la luz por completo.

¡LEO! – Gritó Don. Alcanzó a deslumbrar a su hermano con el último toque de luz.

El movimiento telúrico nuevamente ceso. Rafael no dejaba de aferrarse de su hermano. Todo estaba a oscuras. Cuando repentinamente el celular de Donatello comenzó a sonar.

¿Están bien, chicos? – Preguntó Abril.

Sí, ¿y tú? – Respondió Don afligido.

Estamos bien, Casey está en casa conmigo…deberían de venirse también.

¿Estás segura?

Claro que sí, no tenemos ni luz, ni agua pero ya veremos que hacemos al respecto, chicos, vengan pronto…

Abril…- La comunicación se deslizó. - ¿Qué hacemos maestro? – Preguntó Don.

Ir a casa de Abril, es lo mejor y más seguro para todos…

Me parece bien…así estamos todos juntos por si vuelve a pasar…- Agregó Leo sin dejar de sostener a Rafael.

Los muchachos salieron de la guarida sin antes haberle echado un vistazo.

Pero al salir a las calles de New York, estaba hecho todo un desastre. Las calles estaban a oscuras, las sirenas de los autos y de los carros de bomberos sonaban sin detenerse, la gente gritaba alocada, unos corrían y chocaban con otros, el terror se había apoderado de ellos.

Intentemos llegar lo antes posible…- Dijo Leo desde los tejados.

Sus hermanos y el maestro asintieron.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios anteriores y sus buenos deseos para con mi persona. Afortunadamente estamos bien y lo que reflejo aquí es un poco el miedo que sentí a través de Rafael. Pero no me hice pis XD

* * *

Abril y Casey esperaban con ansias a los muchachos ya que, sabían que al menos para los cuatro esto era algo nuevo y que de seguro el Maestro no se los había mencionad porque hacía muchos años que no sucedía algo tan espeluznante y de semejante magnitud.

Lo primero que quería hacer Abril era hablar con Donatello al respecto, para que luego, cuando pudiera buscará información y se cultivara con respecto al tema, ya que así iba a poder instruir a sus hermanos con más facilidad.

"Creo que ahí vienen…", - Dijo Casey al sentir la voz de Miguel Ángel.

"¿Dónde?"

Nada se vía, estaban envueltos en una oscuridad horrible.

"Hola…"- Dijo Miguel parado en la baranda del balcón de Abril.

"¡Chicos!" – Abril exclamó con júbilo.

Miguel se acercó a Abril y la abrazó. Abril hizo lo mismo con el menor y luego de separarse pudo divisar a los demás.

"Entren, hace frío… les haré un té…"

Leo, Miguel, Casey, Don y el Maestro entraron a la sala de estar. Rafael se quedó en el balcón.

"Creí que nunca me iba a poder comunicar con ustedes, me costó un montón, los llamé a todos y cuándo llame a Don por cuarta vez la llamada salió." – Dijo Abril mientras intentaba buscar la tetera en la cocina.

"¿Pero qué ocurrió? ¿Es normal?" – Preguntó el menor.

"¿No recuerdas que lo explicó el Maestro hace unos momentos, Miguel?"- Preguntó Don.

"No…"

Casey encontró una linterna en uno de los muebles y la encendió.

"Se hizo la luz, llámenme Luz bell" – Se alumbró el mismo el rostro e hizo una mueca media riendo. *El término Luzbel o Lucifer proviene del latín lux ('luz') + fero ('llevar') 'portador de luz') En la mitología romana*

"¡QUE ESPANTO, QUE HORROR!" – Chilló Miguel Ángel cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos y dándole un tono entre sátiro y gracioso al asunto para darle un poco de humor.

Casey comenzó a alumbrarlos uno por uno y grande fue su sorpresa cuando no encontró a Rafa junto con los demás. Silencioso, encendió una vela y la lámpara la dejó en manos de Abril, luego fue por Rafael, encontrando extraño el hecho.

Hacía frío y mucho, más de lo que se acostumbraba para aquella época del año. Rafael decidió quedarse por unos segundos en el balcón del departamento de Abril para pensar en lo sucedido. Se sentía muy agobiado, acongojado, extasiado, era extraño, nunca había vivido algo así antes y el maestro no les había hablado de ello y por lo mismo lo encontró demasiado sobrenatural…y vaya que él sabía de asuntos paranormales…empezando por Shredder y terminando por él.

Apoyó su mentón en el barandal del balcón y luego afirmó sus mejillas con ambas manos mirando a la nada, suspirando de vez en vez y esperando a que no ocurriera de nuevo.

"Hey…"- Medio gimió Casey sin dejar de tomar la vela con una de sus manos.

"¿Qué?"- Rafa preguntó sin ningún tono de voz en particular.

"¿Estás bien?" – Casey se acercó a su verdoso amigo.

"Sí…"

"¿En serio?" – Casey le medio creyó, se acercó más y dejó la vela apoyada en la baranda del balcón.

"¿Ahora crees que soy mentiroso?"

"¿Quieres unas cervezas?" – Preguntó Casey sonriendo de manera bufóna.

"Por favor…"

"¡YAY! Voy por un par…"

Al irse, Rafael observó como el esperma de la vela caía al barandal de a poco y en ello…comenzó nuevamente el movimiento.

Miguel se había agachado y escondido bajo la mesa, ya que Abril le estuvo hablando al respecto y el qué debían de hacer en caso de que de nuevo pasará. Leo se quedo en su lugar fijándose que nada le cayera encima a él ni a sus hermanos. El maestro Splinter simplemente se quedó en su lugar y Casey con las cervezas en las manos intentaba mantener el equilibrio.

Don y Abril se mantenían abrazados, y claro, Don aprovechaba el momento para apegarse más a ella gracias al temor que le causaba la situación.

"¡POR FAVOR, QUE ESTO SE DETENGA! ¡CUANDO CARAJOS VA A PARAR! ¡ME TIENE HÍSTERICO! ¡PARA!" – Exclamó Rafael asustado, enojado y ansioso ante la situación.

Casey recordó que estaba solo e intentó acercarse a él pero se le cayeron las latas de cervezas de las manos y se entretuvo buscándolas para que nadie tropezara con ellas.

"¡DETENTE!" – Exclamó Rafael nuevamente.

Y el movimiento telúrico que fue un poco menor al anterior se detuvo.

"Uy, le hizo caso a Rafael la madre tierra…"- murmuró Miguel angustiado.

"Sólo fue coincidencia…"- Respondió Abril. Luego observó a Donatello que aún seguía aferrado a ella.

Al sentirse observado, Donatello desistió del regazo de Abril y luego miró a su hermano Rafael quien estaba aferrado al barandal del balcón con una expresión de terror en el rostro que no se le podía divisar gracias a la oscuridad que los envolvía en aquellos momentos.

Leo se acercó a Rafael e intento zafarlo de allí para llevarlo con los demás. Pero no podía, seguía aferrado a los barandales.

"Es peligroso que estés ahí, puedes perder el equilibrio y caer…"

"Déjame."

"Vamos Rafael, confía en mi…"

"La última vez que dijiste eso empezó de nuevo el asunto…aléjate de mí…"

Al oír aquello, Leonardo se encogió de hombros, aquel comentario lo hizo sentir mal puesto que, no había sido su intención y no estaba dentro de su poder el detener los movimientos de la tierra en furia.

"¡ALÉJATE DE MI!" – Exclamó por segunda vez y está vez más enfadado.

Leonardo decidió alejarse de su hermano viniente sintiendo una gran decepción dentro de él.

Horas más tarde, Casey y Rafael estaban medio borrachos en el balcón, riendo y recordando asuntos pasados que les causaban gracia. Nadie había dormido en toda la noche, los movimientos siguieron de vez en cuando y eso los mantenía a todos perturbados y con el alma en un hilo. Abril decidió no ir a trabajar aquella mañana y propuso viajar a la casa de campo de Casey ya que, quizás allí iban a estar un poco más libres de esto por un momento.

Los muchachos asintieron, les agradó la idea.

Pero el Maestro Splinter estaba muy decepcionado de la última actitud de uno de sus hijos mayores pero también tenía en mente que era la única manera de mantener a Rafael relajado después de tanto pánico vivido. Casey no ayudaba mucho y eso fastidiaba a Abril.

Mientras empacaban algunas cosas, Abril hablaba con el Maestro en su habitación.

"Nunca me imaginé que Rafael le iba a tener tanto pavor a los sismos…"

"También tengo culpa de ello señorita O'neil, nunca le comenté de este tipo de eventos terrestres…nunca sentí la necesidad ya que, hacía años que no se vivían o al menos no de semejante magnitud…lo más cercano a esto era cuando el Tecnodromo se quería aparecer en la superficie terrestre y de el no sabemos hace mucho…"

"Eso es verdad, ¿Qué será de Shredder?" – Preguntó Abril mientras cerraba un par de maletas.

"Ni idea…pero no hay que bajar guardia."

"¿Te imaginas si le ponemos a una polilla gigante a Rafael cerca y luego que empiece a temblar? Creo que moriría del susto…- Carcajeo Miguel Ángel mientras murmuraba con Leo y Don, quiénes estaban sentados en la cocina.

"¿Cómo se te ocurre imaginar semejante barbaridad?"- Pregunta Leo enfadado.

"No seas aguafiestas, ¿verdad qué sería entretenido verlo despavorido, Don?" – Pregunta sin dejar de reír.

Donatello intentaba aguantarse la risa.

"Te causó gracia al menos." – No dejó de reír Miguel.

"Que Rafa no te oiga o sufrirás las consecuencias y bien merecidas…"- Murmuro con temor Leonardo.

"¿Qué Rafa no oiga qué?" – Preguntó Rafa medio riendo gracias a su estado de ebriedad. Luego golpeó el caparazón de Leonardo de manera amistosa.

Al sentirlo, Leo dijo sin intensión alguna pero medio atemorizado por el carácter de éste.

"Que Miguel quiere verte junto a una polilla gigante y a un temblor juntos para ver como reaccionas…"-Al notar que había metido la pata se tapa la boca con ambas manos y mira con terror a Miguel.

"¡NO MANCHES! ¡AHORA SI QUE VOY A MORIR!" – Exclamó Miguel aterrado.

"Deja de ver películas con subtítulos mexicanos por favor…" – Dijo Don.

"Tú no te agüites wey" – Dijo medio bromeando pero con el alma en un hilo.

Rafael comenzó a acercarse a su hermano menor con ira. Su caminar y mirada era amenazante y se notaba a simple vista. Miguel Ángel caminaba hacia atrás para encontrar un lugar seguro antes de morir a puños de su hermano malhumorado.

"Era broma, por favor, ríe de ella…la risoterapía es buena en momentos de estrés, dicen…" – Medio rió con los dientes apretados.

Rafael sacó uno de sus sais.

"¡MAESTRO!" – Exclamó Miguel despavorido.

"Esta no te la pasó, Miguel Ángel…" – Rafael se abalanzó en contra de su hermano menor y éste último se apego a la pared ya que el camino se le había acabado.

Rafael lanzó su sai hacía Miguel Ángel, sin importarle donde cayera.

Miguel Ángel gritó del terror ya que no pudo reaccionar en aquellos momentos.

El sai de Rafael cayó a centímetros de la mejilla derecha de Miguel Ángel, se enterró en la pared del living rasgando un poco el rostro de su hermano menor y así haciéndole caer un poco de sangre luego del instante de rabia.

"¡RAFAEL!" – Exclamó enfadado Splinter al ver el hecho.

"¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS QUIERE AHORA?!"

Al oírlo tan grosero ante su estado de ebriedad, Splinter se acerco a Rafael y tocó su codo derecho, uno que otro punto fijo que él mantenía dentro de su sabiduría y al hacerlo Rafael no tardó en desmayarse y caer al suelo inconsciente.

"¿Cómo hizo eso sensei?" –Preguntó Leo temeroso ante la situación.

"Experiencia hijo mío…sólo eso…"

Miguel Ángel se hizo a un lado y toco su mejilla herida con aflicción.

"Creo que, ante semejante estrés…ya es hora de que nos vayamos…"- Comentó Abril saliendo de su habitación.


End file.
